LOVERS DREAM
by LyricRokzPixySokz
Summary: I HAD BEEN DREAMING OF HIM EVERY NIGHT FOR YEARS WHAT DO I DO FIGHT FOR LOVE OR FLEE MY. FIRST FF B&E OF COURSE BETTER THAN SUMMARY


OMG!!!!!!!!!! SHIT IT'S HIM

I WAKE UP WITH A START AS MY SON COMES FLYING DOWN THE HALLWAY OF OUR SMALL APARTMENT. SEREE' STOP RUNNING YOU'LL FALL BEFORE I COULD FINISH HE WAS UNDER THE TABLE HIS LITTE BELL-LIKE LAUGH CUT OFF INSTANTLY AS HE'S EYES ROLLED IN THE BACK OF HIS HEAD AND HE FELL BACKWARD SEREE' I CALLED AS I TOOK HIM UP IN MY ARMS I GRABBED THE PHONE TO DAIL 911 AS I CHECKED HIM OVER TALKING TO THE DISPACTHER I HEARD THE SIRENSI QUICKLY OPENED THE DOOR I WAS IN A DAZE AS I ANSWERED I PARAMADICS QUESTIONS ON THE WAY TO SEATTLE GENERAL

AS THEY TOOK HIM AWAY FROM ME, MY BODY SHOOK AS THE SOBS POURED OUT OF MY BODY I MUST HAVE SAT FOR WHAT SEEMED LIKE HOURS STARING AT THE SOUND OF A THROAT CLEARING MADE ME .BLACK YOUR SON IS ASKING FOR YOU AS I STOOD I NOTICED JAKE AND LEAH THERE I SIGHED INWARDLY HOPING THAT I COULD ESCAPE WITH MY EGO UNSCATHED SHE SHOULD HAVE LEARNED AFTER I KICKED HER ASS WHEN I COUGHT THEM IN OUR BED BUT WHAT CAN I SAY BESIDES THAT SHE'S AN IDIOT. I BRACED FOR THE ONSLAUGHT AS SHE OPENED HER MOUTH TO SAY THAT IS NOT I AM .OH IM SORRY SAID THE GIRL ANGELA HER TAG READ ''I THOUGHT SINCE SHE CAME WITH HIM SHE WAS THE MOTHER''. BY THIS TIME MY RESOLVE WAS SET ''I AM HIS MOTHER''. 'I GROWLED ''AND I HAVE A COURT ORDER THAT SAYS MY EX-HUSBAND AND HIS WHORE ARENT ALLOWED WITHIN 200 FEET OF MY SON SO COULD YOU HAVE THEM REMOVED NOW'' .I RAISED MY EYEBROW DARING HER TO DENY ME .I SIGHED RIGHT AFTER YOU SHOW ME WHERE MY SON IS PLEASE I ADDED AS I GAVE HER AS MUCH IF A SMILE AS I COULD MUSTER. SHE SMILED SHEEPISHLY AT ME OF COURSE, MS… SWAN I SAID THANKS MS SAWN RIGHT THIS WAY SHE SAID AS I WALKED AWAY I COULD HEAR JACOB ARGUING WITH 'R' I COULDN'T PAY ATTENTION.

AS I CAME CLOSER I FELT IN INEXPLICABLE PULL ON MY HEARTAND I COULDN'T SHAKE THE FEELING THAT MY FUTURE WAS ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THAT DOOR BUT I SHOOK IT OF COURSE IT IS MY SWEET BOY IS ON THE OTHER XIDE OF THIS DOOR I REASONEDI PLASTERED A SMILED ON MY FACE BUT AS I TOUCHED THE KNOB I GOT ZAPPED SHIT I WHISPERED AS THE DOOR OPENED AND LOOKED UP INTO THE MOST BEAUTIFUL EYES THE I HAD EVER HAD THE PLEASURE OF STARING INTO ''EDWARD'' I WHISPERED THIS CANNOT BE REAL AND THE LAST THING I HEARD WAS MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEFORE IT ALL WENT I FELL INTO DARKNESS I COULD HAVE SWORN I HEARD HIS ANGEL'S VOICE WHISPER ''BELLA'' BUT IT SOUNDED MORE LIKE A QUESTION I MENTALLY SHRUGGED AS MY MIND SHUT DOWN.

_I WAS STANDING IN THE MEADOW THAT HAD BEEN OUR MEETING PLACE SINCE WE WERE 17 IT'S TIME BELLA THE FATE HAVE DECIDED WHAT W HAVE IN THE CORNERS OF OUR MIND IS WORTHY OF PERSEVERANCE IN THE PHYSICAL I TURNED TO FACE HIM STILL AS BEAUTIFUL AS THE FIRST TIME I SAW HIM IT MADE MY HEART-ACHE AND MY BODY TWITCH WITH NEED FOR HIM WE WON'T BE LIKE THIS ANYMORE MY MIND TOLD ME BUT WHAT YOU SHARE WILL BE BETTER THE LOGICAL SIDE REASONED SHUT IT I MURMURED INWARDLY AS I LOSS MYSELF IN THE FEEL OF HIS LIPS HE SMOOTHED HIS TOUGE ACROSS MY BOTTOM LIP BEGGING FOR ENTRANCE I PULLED BACK AND LOKED INTO MY EYES AND SAID I SEE YOU SOON LOVE THERE WAS A TWINKLE OF MISCHIEF IN HIS EYES AND HE LOOK AND SAID MOMMY WAKE I SAID AS MY MIND BEGAN TO WAKE UP I REMEMERED WHAT WAS GOING ON AND WHY I HAD COLLAPSED. OH MY GOD I SAID MY PRINCE YES SWEET BOY I ANSWER I OPENED MY EYES STARTLED AT THE GASP THE ESCAPED HIS BEAUTIFUL LIPS AND I LOWERED MY EYES AND MUMBLED MY THANKS AS I GOT UP FROM HIS LAP AND MADE MY WAY TO STAND BESIDE SEREE'S BED HIS LITTLE HAND TOUC HED MINE AND I LOOKED DOWN TO SEE HIS LITTLE FACE WET WITH TEARS I MISSED YOU MOMMY I FELT A FEW TEARS SLID DOWN MY CHEEKS OH SWEET BOY I SAID AS I HUG HIM CLOSE MOMMY MISSED YOU TOO. I LOOKUP TOO SEE TWO SMOLDERING GREEN POOLS LOOKING AT ME SO INTENTLY I BEGIN TO FIGET I HADNT NOTICED THERE WERE TWO PEOPLE IN THE ROOM HI SAID THE PIXE IN THE DOCTER'S COAT IM CULLEN AND THIS TACTFUL LUG IS MY BROTHER CULLEN WE WILL BE LOOKING AFTERF SEREE' WHILE HE IS HERE .ITS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU BOTH ALICE EDWARD HIS EYES WIDENED AS I SAID HIS NAME I'M BELLA SWAN._

_**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK IT MY FIRST SO BE NICE AND WHAT'S UP WITH E&B HUH WELL READ AND REVIEW CC IS ACCAPYED NO FLAMES PLZ **_

_**L8TERS LYRICAL**_


End file.
